


seniors

by kiseryouta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Denial, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Romance, US High school, a lot of the relationships are v minor, alternate universe-everyone goes to the same high school, because i'm ignorant about japanese schools and don't want to mess up, but who knows the endgame tbh??, the main pairings are aokise and horikita/momoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiseryouta/pseuds/kiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To their classmates, best friends Kise Ryouta and Momoi Satsuki have it all. The two are attractive, smart, and desirable; they're from the movies, the best of the best. However, they're not all that they seem to be, and they realise it. Their hidden insecurities bubble over as they enter their senior year, and drama- old and new- consumes what's supposed to be one of the best years of their academic careers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seniors

**Author's Note:**

> So before you begin reading (hello!), just want to say that this is unbeta-ed and just a mess and there will be a huge explanation at the end of the chapter. Not sure if I'm going to continue this piece, so please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!!

“What’s wrong with you?”

The voice startles Ryouta, and makes him look towards it and away from what he was looking at before. He sees red and gold eyes flashing at him as he’s handed a drink. He takes it gratefully. 

He leans against the counter of a bar, in a dimly lit living room. People are crowded in the middle of the room as they dance, and the couches have been pushed up against the walls for space. No one’s really sitting at the bar, as Mitobe-san, who makes drinks quickly, works behind the counter. 

“Akashicchi—”

“He always does this, and you always take the bait and ruin your mood. It’s pathetic.” 

They both turn towards Aomine Daiki, seated at the corner of the room, in a heated make-out session. He’s on the couch with a girl over him, his hands in her hair and lips grabbing at her own. Aomine’s eyes, blue and lust-filled, have been watching Ryouta the whole time, while their owner dives in for passionate kisses with someone else. The girl- now under him-is some junior, too entranced to even notice that Aomine doesn’t know the color of her hair, her name, hasn’t even looked at her all. His eyes are wide open and trained on one guy, who can’t look away from them either. 

“Well what do you want me to do? He wants me to be jealous. He wants me to be mad and confront him or something.” Ryouta huffs, not looking away from Aomine. He sees Aomine’s eyes shift towards Akashi briefly, and him go in for an even deeper kiss. 

“And it works, doesn’t it?” Akashi comments, amusement in his voice, eliciting a growl from Ryouta. “Fool, you’ll break that glass.” Confusedly, Ryouta looks down at his hand grabbing the drink and is (barely) surprised to see his knuckles white with frustration. He huffs, drinks the whole thing in a gulp and forcefully puts his glass on the counter. 

Ryouta turns to face Akashi in a brisk movement, crowding him with his arms. Akashi’s back digs into the counter, and Ryouta’s hand goes into his fiery red hair, golden eyes meeting a mix of crimson and yellow. He pulls the other in for a kiss, and feels Akashi’s smirk. This is best (and only) way to shut Akashi up. 

“I hate it when you call me a fool,” Ryouta mumbles between their breaths. Akashi tastes like alcohol and power, and smells like a million bucks. He’s easy to kiss and even easier to bed, and Ryouta loves that about him. 

The kiss is quick and needy, clattering teeth and tongue, lasting for not even a minute but heavy and satisfying. When Ryouta pulls back, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and Akashi folds his arms on his chest. 

“You’re still a fool,” Akashi snorts, looking past Ryouta, who pouts with fondness. “But I guess you’re not the only one.”

He turns to see where Akashi’s looking, and sees the girl Aomine was hooking up with sitting on her own, disheveled and confused, and Aomine nowhere in sight. 

He rolls his eyes, groaning. “I hate this.” 

Akashi playfully splays a hand on Ryouta’s chest, “Hey, don’t think about it tonight, and let’s get out of here, yeah? I’ve missed you over the summer..” He purrs.

Ryouta contemplates the offer, like he always does, and he’s about to accept-like he always does-, when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

“Let me see what this is, it could be Momoicchi,” Ryouta says, and Akashi nods in understanding.

**1:30am-- Kurokocchi <3 : ** Kise-kun, please come to the balcony of Kiyoshi-san’s house.

“I have to go, actually…next time, I promise.” Ryouta says, pecking Akashi on the cheek. He shows him Kuroko’s name on his phone, and rushes towards the balcony. 

The party is lively, as any back-to-school party would be; Kiyoshi is the most loved person in the whole school, so it figures that everyone would come, even Kuroko, who tends to skip or slip out of events easily. He hadn’t seen Kuroko all night, but that wasn’t a huge shocker, because it was Kuroko after all.

When Ryouta gets to the large balcony, he sees Kuroko on one end looking towards the city lights, illuminated only by the dim of the lights inside. He almost doesn’t notice Aomine, whose hair blends into the night, on the other side—but when he sees a momentary flame and a flicker of orange light, he knows Aomine’s there, having a smoke. Of course he is.

He ignores the stare he knows Aomine is giving him, and walks towards Kuroko, pulling out his own pack of cigarettes.

“Kurokocchi! How are you?” Ryouta squeals, wrapping his arms around the shorter and kissing his hair. “I haven’t seen you all night! I missed you!”

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko responds, shakily. Ryouta let’s go of Kuroko, and lights a cigarette, eyes darting towards Aomine for the slightest second and then looking back at Kuroko. They look out to the city, and Kuroko rests his arms on the railings. He doesn't look at Ryouta. “I—he—I told him. And he told me he didn’t ‘return my feelings.’ We weren’t drunk. We just got here and I told him while we were outside.”

Ryouta takes a long drag of the smoke, and breathes out, “Then he’s an idiot. He was never worthy of you, Kurokocchi.”

“No, wait,” Kuroko says, as he grabs the cigarette from Kise and takes a small puff. He begins to cough, and Ryouta pats him on the back.

“You’ve never been one to smoke,” he says with fondness.

Kuroko looks up at him angrily. “He told me he likes someone else. He didn’t say who it is, you know how he is with feelings…but that someone else—probably isn’t like me.”

Ryouta just stares at his friend, a swell of pity and jealousy momentarily tight in his chest; to avoid responding, he takes another drag and mulls on it, blowing a slow air of smoke into the sky.

“You won’t get it Kise-kun, you’re you. He’ll never like me, and I’ll never get over him. That person who he likes, probably some hot cheerleader, she’ll never know him like I do.” He tries to grab for the cigarette again, but Ryouta holds it away from him.

“Look, stop being so hard on yourself.” Ryouta says, wrapping an arm around Kuroko, who leans into the touch. “Who else has the guts to walk up to someone so dense, and tell him that they’re in love with him? Name one person, because that’s just you my dear Kurokocchi. And look, I’m going to find out who this person is, and I’m going to make sure Kagami-kun realizes his stupidity. He’s an oaf— he doesn’t know his feelings at all. But don’t try and change yourself, no guy is worth it.” He gulps, “And don’t smoke, or do something dumb.”

“I appreciate your words, Kise-kun. But you don’t even know him, there is nothing you can do.” Kuroko says, and then, curiously asks, “Have you ever even talked to him?” 

“No, but...I’ll get to know him!—leave it up to me Kurokocchi! I'm going to make sure this guy realizes what's good for him...Wait, nothing’s awkward between you two now right?”

“No, no, he said ‘no hard feelings right?’ and I said, ‘of course, it wasn’t like I was pining over you for five years, or anything.’ We both laughed, and he told me to play drinking games with him. Except I told him I’d join him after I greeted you, and here we are now.”

Ryouta rolls his eyes, “Wow, you guys are truly something. Just go and have fun, okay? Call me if anything happens, and don’t worry too much. I’ll find out who it is, and tell you everything!” Ryouta leans down and gives Kuroko a kiss on the cheek, and nudges him towards the entrance of the apartment.

He pulls out his phone and sends a message to Momoi, who he’s going home with. When he looks up, he sees Aomine in front of him. He puts his elbows on the railing of the balcony, admiring the shining lights of Tokyo, alive even late into the night. He starts to devise a plan: approach Kagami, find out who he likes, sabotage that relationship, and then finally unite him with Kuroko.

A deep “Yo,” is the only thing that pulls him out of his thoughts, and to his side to see Aomine, back leaning against the railing, looking at him. He stands a few feet away from him so if a passerby sees them, no one would know they were talking to each other.

Ryouta considers not answering him at all, but he decides to amuse the other. “Hey,” he responds, almost in a singsong tone.

“Do you have…gum?” He doesn’t look into Ryouta’s eyes, but rather at the floor. 

“Sure,” the blond reaches into his pocket to hold a pack of gum, eyes trained on the city. “Looks like you got the last piece.”

Aomine slowly approaches him, taking a green stick of gum from the pack at arms-length. “Yeah, thanks.” He opens the wrapper and throws the piece into his mouth, chewing loudly and slowly. Crumbling the wrapper, he throws it over the balcony, effortlessly.

“Don’t just throw your trash anywhere!” Ryouta yells, louder than he'd expected, leaning over the balcony to watch the wrapper slowly fall down dozens of storeys. 

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Aomine barks, and Ryouta looks back at him and rolls his eyes.

“If you’re going to hurt others, then I have every right to speak up.”

“Go die,” Aomine spits.

“Death sounds better than being with you.” Ryouta bites back. His phone rings, the special tone set for Momoi Satsuki alone, and he picks it up on the second ring.

“Ki-chan, are you busy?” Momoi asks, voice in a rush. “I’ve had enough, let’s go.”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you at the car.” Ryouta responds, eyeing Aomine who is looking at him, deep in thought. “Excuse me,” he says, ready to leave Aomine and go home.

He tries to walk past Aomine, but feels a strong hand grab his wrist weakly. “Look, Kise—“

Ryouta turns back to see hopelessness in blue eyes, the party faintly reflecting in them. He rolls his eyes. “Let go of me, I have to go.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes, I do,” Ryouta hisses, and easily pulls his wrist out of Aomine’s hold.

He rushes to the car and Satsuki, who immediately begins to rant about the underclassmen crowding her in attempts to hook-up. He shakes his head, and rushes them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you read this far, thanks... basically this really bad fic has been in my draft for like a year and half (or something?) not sure. I had made this acct. last year to post fic, but I never actually posted and I feel like I should finally, even though KNB is over and all. haven't edited or seen this from a year, so rest assured, if this piece is continued it'll hopefully be more coherent.  
> so this is a really dramatic au that i made about the lovely charas being teens. This story will switch back from the POVs of Momoi and Kise, who I imagine as the best of friends. None of the canon story really applies here, except for the personalities of the characters as I see them (and some basketball). I know too little about the Japanese school system to apply it to this story, so i'm basing it off of the US high school system, because its the only one I know. they're still in Japan, so everything else (the way names are said, traditions, calendar, etc.) is the same; it's just that I don't think I can do justice to the school system since I have very basic knowledge of it. Basically the change in the type of school means the charas will have rotating schedules, different classmates per class, and stuff like that. please educate me if you want/find something wrong with that setting!


End file.
